


You're It

by to_whatever_end_945



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_whatever_end_945/pseuds/to_whatever_end_945
Summary: Aelin and Rowan go out to dinner with her friends & her newly returned best friend, Dorian. Rowan feels a little jealous.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You're It

"How do you like everyone?" 

The beautiful blonde across from him asked, her blue-green eyes shining with an un-dimmable sort of joy.

"They're wonderful," he replied, forcing another smile to his tired face.

He wasn't lying. Aelin's friends - family, really - were _honestly_ wonderful. But smiling and talking all night had worn him out. He'd never had to exercise his cheeks so much in his life. 

That smile Aelin wore, however, was more than worth it.

"I'm so glad-"

"Aelin!" Fenrys called from the other end of the very long, very noisy table.

Her head snapped to meet her friend's eyes, and they instantly started debating the merits of eating ice cream with and seperately from the cookies, Lysandra and Fenrys immediately joining in. The brunette's boyfriend gave her a playful eye-roll. The fashion designers instantly ganged up against Dorian and Aelin.

Dorian.

He'd heard the name thousands of times from his girlfriend's mouth, but he'd never expected the businessman to be quite so charming, despite the many descriptions.

He also hadn't expected him to be so annoyingly close with Aelin.

Apparently, they'd been best friends since kindergarten, and up until a couple weeks ago, he'd been away on a business trip to Fenharrow.

As soon as he'd stepped into Emrys', Aelin had hurtled through the labyrinth of tables and straight into his arms, quite nearly crushing his windpipe.

They had hugged and chattered between themselves for nearly an hour after that, and Rowan had not enjoyed _not_ being the centre of Aelin's attention.

It had been a long time since then, but the green-eyed forensic detective felt neglected, and strangely, infuriatingly _jealous_.

He knew he had nothing to worry about. Hell, they'd said their 'I love yous' for the first time that morning. He was fucking _fantastic_.

And yet. 

"What do you think, Ro? Shall we?" 

Her smooth, smiling voice brought him back to reality.

"What?"

"Shall we go home, dearest boyfriend? We do have work tomorrow, you know." 

He groaned at the prospect of another week spent not seeing her 24/7, and Aelin grinned.

"Come on. Let's go," she said, tugging him up by the arms.

"Goodnight, everyone. It was lovely to meet you. We should do this again."

A chorus of "definitely's" and "it was nice meeting you too's" sounded across the table, and after hugging and kissing her own good-byes, Aelin joined him as they began their walk back to the condo.

"So. What's bothering you?" she asked. It was times like these when he was reminded of her profession - and why, exactly, she was the best homicide detective in the state.

"Nothing at all. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. That pizza really -"

"Rowan," she interrupted, pulling him to a stop in the deserted street. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He sighed.

"Really, it's nothing. Everyone was great - _especially_ Dorian," he ran a hand through his hair, sarcasm heavy in the last two words.

"Oh, my gods. Wait, are you jealous?"

The mirth in her tone was enough to make his ears turn pink.

"Well, no, but he was just so damn _chatty_ and _close_ to you, that I just...I don't know. I feel horrible for feeling like this. I'm sorry. You can yell at me now. It's fine."

She stared at him for a moment before throwing her head back to howl.

His eyes were wider than his face when she finally dried the tears from her eyes, a grin gracing her lips.

"Oh, _Rowan_. Honey, it's completely fine. In fact, it's _more_ than fine. It's so damn _cute_. But of all the people to be jealous of - Dor? _Really?_ Come on. Oh, he's going to have a mighty laugh out of this," she went on, completely oblivious to his embarassment.

When she finally caught on that he wasn't smiling or following her, she turned, her grin turning into a loving smile.

"Ro, you really, absolutely do _not_ have anything to worry about. Dor and I...we have always been closer than family - but we're just that. I would never even consider dating him. We once did, and it was an absolute mess, and since then, we've sworn never to go there again. We realized we're better off as friends, best friends, and nothing more."

She looked into his eyes, willing him to feel the love, the sincerity behind her words.

"You're it for me, Rowan. From now on, until the darkness claims me,"

He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing her in, eyes falling shut.

"To whatever end, Fireheart," he whispered.

Nudging her nose against his, she smiled.

"To whatever end."

And that was the moment that Rown Whitethorn decided that he wanted Aelin Ashryver Galathynius to be his. 

To whatever end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here, so bear with me while I figure things out. I'm moving my writing from Tumblr, so the formatting might be a bit off. thank you for reading!


End file.
